Au bout d'un an
by Use Your Illusion I
Summary: Cela fait un an que Voldemort est mort. Un an que la paix est revenue. Mais cela fait aussi un an que Draco L'attend...Alors pourquoi ne revient Il pas ?


Cela faisait un an à présent.

Un an, et Draco ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées d'en revenir au même point.

Il se trouvait assis, sur les marches de Poudlard, juste devant l'entrée, la tête enfouie dans les ses genoux, recroquevillé sur lui-même, essayant vaguement de chasser les idées noires qu'il ressassait sans cesse depuis une longue année.

Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles.

Cloitré dans sa chambre, le regard vide, il était resté allongé sur son lit pendant 3 jours, sans bouger. Des pensées noires jaillissaient de son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir ;

Il avait refusé toute forme de nourriture, de compagnie d'aucune sorte, les hiboux de ses amis, inquiets de ne plus pouvoir rentrer dans sa chambre, avaient été renvoyés avec fureur. Le mur de sa chambre portait d'ailleurs encore les marques de ses terribles assauts. Sa main, sous la violence des coups, avait été fracturée mais il avait refusé de se faire soigner, arguant le fait qu'il ne voulait pas Le voir.

En vérité, il voulait Le voir. Oh mon dieu, oui, comme il le voulait.

Seulement il ne le pouvait pas.

Il était fou de voir la différence entre ses deux mots. Il savait parfaitement que s'il Le voyait, il s'effondrerait, sombrerait dans cette folie qui le guettait sournoisement depuis qu'Il était là-bas.

Il avait finit par sortir de sa chambre et son regard, autrefois d'un argent glacial qui s'était réchauffé avec Son contact, était devenu hagard, comme perdu dans un monde d'ombres et de tourments.

Il était alors allé vivre avec Blaise. Et Pansy.

Car Blaise et Pansy, en dépit de leurs ancienne mauvaise entente, avaient finis par vivre ensemble dans une petite maison, au bord de Londres, et était devenus un des couples les plus aimés et respectés du monde sorcier. En effet, Blaise étant devenu un des plus grands avocats du pays, gérant toujours avec brio toutes ses affaires, il était devenu de plus en plus célèbre et avait maintenant son propre bureau au service de la justice Magique du Ministère de la Magie, chose qui n'était réservé qu'aux meilleurs.

Ainsi, Drago s'était installé chez eux pour une durée indéterminée. Il avait eu au début, et il le reconnaissait, une attitude exécrable. Régissant la maison comme si elle était la sienne, râlant toute la journée, ne sortant jamais...

Puis, il s'était levé un matin, et sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, il avait sourit. Il avait alors semblé que Draco remontait de la pente. Amaigri par les mois de malnutrition, il avait alors recommencé a mangé et a regrossir un peu, il avait retrouvé les quelques couleurs qui ornaient habituellement son visage d'un blanc parfait et arrivait même a tenir des conversations civilisés avec les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Seule la petite lueur dans les grands yeux gris glacés n'était pas revenue.

Il avait alors eu quelques aventures, poussées par Blaise qui se réjouissait de le voir allé de mieux en mieux. Il sortait tard le soir, dans les bars et les boites de nuits sorcières, et ne rentrait jamais seul, ce qui lui permettait de L'oublier. Du moins, le croyait-il.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'il s'était acheté un petit appartement au cœur de Londres, afin d'arrêter définitivement d'embêter Blaise et Pansy en rentrant à des heures indues et toujours un peu bourré.

Ses nombreux petits amis avaient d'ailleurs tous une ressemblance. C'est ce que Blaise lui avait fait remarquer.

En effet, tous les jeunes hommes que Draco ramenait chez lui, a Londres étaient bruns.

Bruns, aux cheveux en bataille.

Comme Lui.

Alors, des que le matin se levait, il réveillait son amant du jour (enfin, de la nuit) d'une petite tape sur l'épaule et le faisait sortir de chez lui, d'un ton sec.

Oh, bien sur, il y en avait qui refusaient. Alors, Draco utilisait la magie. Ils les expédiaient dans le couloir avec leurs vêtements et leurs claquait la porte au nez.

Une fois cela fait, il se préparait un café, une cigarette a la main, et le buvait, accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, il s'habillait rapidement et partait au travail. Il tenait un rôle de serveur dans un bar quelconque du centre de Londres. Là où on ne viendrait pas le chercher.

Là où il pourrait passer une journée complète sans avoir peur de voir débarquer un de Ses amis.

Il avait tenté de se persuadé qu'il L'avait oublié. Qu'il n'Y pensait plus. Qu'il ne revoyait pas sans arrêt Son visage se déformé sous la douleur d'un sort.

Il avait essayé de ne plus en parler.

Et c'était bien le seul point qu'il avait réussit. Il ne supportait d'ailleurs même plus que l'on prononce Son nom.

Car, maintenant, les choses avaient changées, Il appartenait au passé.

Et Draco Malfoy était et resterait un homme du présent, jamais effacé par un quelconque souvenir.

Et surtout pas Ce souvenir.

Il est amusant de voir comme l'on peut se persuader de certaines choses, simplement parce qu'elles sont plus faciles a admettre.

Il était alors retourné en cours, entrant dans une université de potions, fuyant l'idée de croiser la route de l'un de ses anciens camarades de classe, du moins, de ceux qui n'étaient pas morts, ou en prison.

Car Voldemort était mort.

Il y a un an de cela.

Voldemort était mort et L'avait emporté avec lui.

Pendant les vacances, il était retourné à Poudlard car Dumbledore l'avait appelé. Il s'était donc rendue, la gorge serré et l'estomac tellement noué qu'il n'avait rien pus avalé de toute la journée, au château qui lui rappelait bien trop de souvenirs désagréables. En passant devant l'infirmerie, il avait été tenté d'aller Le voir. Ses pas l'avaient porté jusqu'à la salle, mais au moment de pousser le porte d'entrée, il s'était enfui en courant. Il était arrivé essoufflé devant la gargouille qui servait d'entrée au bureau directorial et avait alors cherché le mot de passe. Il avait a ce moment la, prié pour que ce ne soit pas en rapport avec Lui.

Mais ses prières n'avaient apparemment pas été entendues car le mot de passe était « cicatrice ».

Il avait détesté Dumby et ses idées foireuses pour ça.

Ce cher vieux citronné qui ne donnait d'habitude que des mots de passe aux noms de bonbons semblait avoir décidé de lui pourrir ce qui lui restait d'existence.

Et en entrant dans le bureau, Dumbledore avait sourit, l'avait salué, comme si il n'avait pas remarqué les yeux brulant de larmes contenues de Drago, pour avoir prononcé ce mot qui le Lui rappelait tant.

En vérité, Dumbledore voulait lui seulement lui faire remplir des papiers concernant son père, qui se trouvait actuellement en prison. Ces Papiers auraient cependant dû être remplis par Severus Rogue, son parrain, car il avait été convenu que ceserait lui qui s'occuperait des affaires judiciaires des parents de Drago. Cependant, Severus Rogue avait disparu de la circulation, fuyant les conséquences de la guerre, laissant son filleul seul.

A l'évocation del'ancien professeur, une ombre sembla passée devant les yeux du vieux directeur et l'estomac de Drago se serra un peu plus encore. Drago l'avait remercié, dit qu'il réfléchirait et était sortit du bureau.

Il savait que Dumby-le-vieux-citronné ne l'avait pas fait venir aujourd'hui par hasard.

Nous étions effet, le 31 juillet.

Et aujourd'hui, Harry Potter aurait 19 ans.

Et cette fois, sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher, les larmes roulèrent doucement sur son visage.

Il dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie et s'effondra sur la dernière marche, les genoux dans les mains.

C'était aujourd'hui.

Et rien ne se passait.

Oh, bien sur, il n'avait pas espéré qu'il se passe quoique ce soit.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il disait.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ca, qu'il avait accepté de revoir Dumbledore aujourd'hui, lui qui avait absolument voulu se tenir écarté de toutes ses anciennes connaissance gryffondorienne et pourdlariennes en général (seul Blaise et Pansy avaient fait exception).

Car, lors du dernier combat, qui avait affronté Harry Potter et Voldemort et que ce dernier était mort, Harry avait été touché par un sort inconnu qui l'avait plongé dans une sorte de coma, coma duquel il ne semblait pas prêt a sortir. Mme Pomfresh c'était alors occupé de lui, mais ne pouvait rien faire que d'attendre le réveil de son petit protégé.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait fait fuir Draco. Comment attendre tranquillement que l'homme que l'on aime se réveille, victime d'un sort inconnu ?

Alors, il était partit, comme un lâche, mais, après tout, il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien.

Pendant la guerre, Harry et Drago s'étaient rapprochés, d'une manière que personne n'imaginait alors possible.

Ils avaient finis par sortir ensemble au cours de leur septième année et, en les voyant ensemble, tout le monde se demanda comment ils avaient pus ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ils formaient un couple, si parfait, si amoureux que l'atmosphère autour d'eux semblait presque suffocante tant l'amour semblait présent en eux. Ils se complétaient parfaitement car ils étaient si différent, dans leurs caractères, leurs physiques et leurs opinions que personne n'aurait pus les imaginer ensemble avant que l'évidence leurs saute aux yeux.

Toujours est-il qu'après de nombreuses recherches effectuées par Mme Pomfresh, il s'était avéré que si Harry ne se réveillait pas le jour de son anniversaire, un an après la bataille, il ne se réveillerait pas.

Voila donc pourquoi Drago était assis sur les marches du collège Poudlard depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures, son esprit lui ordonnant d'aller Le voir, son corps lui interdisant de bouger. Il savait parfaitement que Dumbledore ne l'avais pas fait venir ce jour là par hasard.

Tout comme Dumbledore savait parfaitement que Draco ne réussirait pas à partir dès la fin de son entretien. Et Draco se détestait pour ca. Pour ce manque de volonté, pour son amour plus fort que sa détermination, désormais réduite à néant.

Il resta ainsi encore longtemps, la pluie commença à tomber.

Mais, il ne bougea pas, rejetant la tête en arrière afin de pouvoir sentir les gouttes de pluie sur son visage, comme si elles allaient le laver de tous ses soucis.

Ce ne fut que vers 23h30 qu'il se décida à se lever.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, il courût plus qu'il ne marcha vers l'infirmerie, où il s'arrêta haletant.

Il lui sembla alors, que pousser la poigné de la porte soit le geste le plus difficile qu'il n'eu jamais à faire dans sa vie.

Et, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce et que Mme Pomfresh lui tomba dessus en lui hurlant qu'il aurait dû revenir bien plus tôt, il ne l'entendit même pas.

L'infermière, légèrement vexée, finie par s'écarter. Draco avait le regard fixé sur un lit aux rideaux fermés.

Le lit.

Son lit.

Il s'en approchât tout doucement et se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sentit son cœur faire un bond si énorme qu'il crût qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Il était là.

Sa longue silhouette pâle allongée sur le lit, sa chevelure brune qui lui encadrait doucement le visage, Son air calme et détendu,

Et ses paupières toujours closes.

Il s'extasia devant la beauté de son ancien amant durant de longues minutes, priant à chaque instant pour qu'il se réveille, puis les larmes aux yeux, sans avoir oser le toucher, il commença à ouvrir les rideaux pour sortir.

Un grognement, arrêta son mouvement.

Il se retourna brusquement, le cœur battant.

-Harry ? murmura-t-il.

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit.

Mme Pomfresh surgit alors de derrière les rideaux et s'écria d'une voix forte :

-Mr Potter, vous m'entendez ??

Harry ouvrit alors doucement ses grands yeux verts, et Draco eu l'impression qu'il allait mourir tant l'émotion était forte.

-Bien sur que je vous entends, d'ailleurs si vous pouviez parler un peu moins fort...J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormit pendant des semaines, chuchota t-il.

Merci, Merlin !! Voila la seule qu'était en ce moment capable de pensé le grand Drago Malfoy.

-Mr Potter, continua l'infermière, vous me reconnaissez ?

Harry, sembla considérer cette question comme des plus étranges et murmura au bout de quelques minutes comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence :

-Oui, vous êtes l'infermière de Poudlard.

Mme Pomfresh eut un grand sourire et partit en courant chercher des tonnes de potions pour son petit protégé.

Petit protégé qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était dans le coma depuis un an maintenant.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortit, Harry se tourna en direction de Drago et lui attrapa la main. A ce contact Drago faillit s'effondrer par terre, ca faisait si longtemps...

-Dray...Merlin...J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose pendant le combat, j'ai eu tellement peur, Mon dieu, souffla t'il, si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Puis avisant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amour, il demanda :

-Dray ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Draco, totalement incapable de répondre se contenta de se jeter dans les bras d'Harry, le visage baigné par les larmes de bonheur qui coulait sur ses joues.

Harry le serra alors dans ses bras, respirant son odeur et Drago, souriant à travers ses larmes, la tête enfouie dans le cou d'Harry se releva doucement et posa avec délice ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui lui avait tant manqué.


End file.
